erifortfandomcom-20200214-history
Leja Ground
Leja lived for many years in the Temple of Malith in world 43. Her birthday is, presumably, on May 2. =Biography= Childhood Leja grew up during poor conditions as one of many children in a peasant family a few miles from Malith . She helped her family work as soon as she could walk well enough and grew accustomed to labour. When she was 9-12 years old the conditions grew so bad that her parents feared they would starve to death. Rather than seeing the children wilter from famine, Leja was sold to the temple in Malith. In the temple On the run Later life and death =Character= Physical appearance Avatar Leja is tall, with wide shoulders, rough edges and angular face. The shoulders are probably her most predominant feature, a heritage from generations if practical marriages where beauty isn't even nearly as crucial as work capacity. She got blue eyes, blond hair and her skin is "unhealthily pale" - contradictory to the somewhat darker ideal in the country. Her hair is straight, reaching slightly past her shoulders. She prefers simple and practical dresses that doesn't stand out. She isn't really attractive, but if you have a thing for a practical build and person then she is the right woman for you. Personality and traits Traits Optimist or pessimist? Optimistic pessimist. Thinks the worst will happen but also thinks it is for the best. Introvert or extrovert?'''Introvert '''Daredevil or cautious? Cautious Logical or emotional? Logical, although her logic is often deeply flawed. Disorderly and messy or methodical and neat? Methodical and neat. Borderline OCD. Prefers working or relaxing? Relaxes by working. Confident or unsure of himself/herself? Confident. =Abilities and skills= Etymology I recall it’s originally a derivation from the biblical “Leah”, which may mean “weary”, which somehow fits her situation pretty well even though she is holding up a lot better than her name. Also, when I see the name I always think of the Swedish word “Lejon” (Lion). A lion in a weary situation maybe. According to Behind the Name “it might alternatively derive from a Chaldean name meaning "mistress" or "ruler" in Akkadian”... This is, in a way, perhaps even more fitting. =Relationships= Early family Mother: Relationship with her: Father: Relationship with him: Siblings: Relationship with them: Other temple inhabitants On one hand she is apreciated for her hard work, and Ina certainly has taken a liking to her. On the other hand, she is the one who has been there the longest without getting sacrificed and comes across as very callous, wich makes the other girls distrust her. Kalchas Yahya Neighbours Kristina Kunia =Other= Appearances Trivia See also *A Meaning to Life (story) *Altha *Cleia *Ina *Joktan *Kalchas *Kristina Kunia Ground *Yahya External links *Conditioned To Accept Horror Scrub blood of the sacrifical stone enough times and it will become just another duty. *Desperately Looking For A Purpose In Life Her purpose was to die. Well, now what? *Extreme Doormat - eventually averted *Lawful Neutral during her stay in the temple *True Neutral after becoming a mother Category:People Category:Lead characters Category:World 43 Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Lawful Neutral Category:All Pages Category:Scripted Death